StormClan's Prophecy: E S C A P E
by Feathermist412
Summary: Four Clans have lived in peace for countless moons. But that's all about to change. When Owlpaw and Ivypaw, two young StormClan apprentices, stumble upon a group of abused kittypets in need of help, they can't just leave. It's up to the group of new friends to save the Clans' lives from everlasting destruction. And it won't be easy.


**AN: Hello everyone. Thank you for not ignoring this story.**

**Don't hate me because I might make mistakes and also this is incredibly long. You do not have to read this whole thing right now. I recommend coming back in later chapters though. I'm new to this so I'm still figuring things out. **

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Anyway, this is all my own characters, setting, and Clans so NO STEALING! I have trademarked this. No, I haven't but still. I mean, I'm not an Erin Hunter and I didn't invent Warriors, the warrior code, warrior names, etc., but I did invent these characters and Clans. But I am sorry if you notice some things similar to your own stories if you write fan fictions yourself. I really tried to make everything my own creation. All right, let's wrap this up. I hope you like it!**

**Allegiances**

**STORMCLAN **

**LEADER: SKYSTAR- orange tabby tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY: DAWNSTORM- ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT: SNOWTAIL- white she-cat with green eyes**

**WARRIORS: **

**NIGHTSTORM- lithe black tom**

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

**TIGERSTRIPE- brown tabby tortoiseshell she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, IVYPAW**

**CLOUDSTORM- white tom**

**SOFTHEART- dark brown and white she-cat with very long fur**

**FUZZYCLOUD- dark brown and cream tom with very long fur**

**BARKFUR- brown tom**

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

**DARKCLAW- dark brown tom**

**FLAMEPELT- bright ginger tom**

**GORSEFALL- brown tabby tom**

**APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW**

**CLEARPOOL- white she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, DRIZZLEPAW**

**SHININGHEART- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**FEATHERWING- silver she-cat**

**DUSTFOOT- pale brown tom**

**SANDSPRING- ginger tabby she-cat**

**PINEHEART- black and white tom**

**ROSETAIL- cream and white she-cat**

**APPRENTICES:**

**OWLPAW- silver tabby tom**

**DRIZZLEPAW- white and gray spotted tom**

**IVYPAW- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**SPARROWPAW- dark tabby tom**

**GRASSPAW- tabby she-cat**

**QUEENS: **

**ASHTAIL- gray she-cat (mother to Barkfur's kits; Smokykit, Thrushkit, and Graykit)**

**PETALFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Flamepelt's kits; Applekit, Barkkit)**

**BRIGHTEYE- white she-cat with bright green eyes (expecting Dustfoot's kits)**

**ELDERS:**

**ROBINHEART- brown she-cat**

**STORMTAIL- black tom retired early due to broken back bone**

**FIELDCLAN**

**LEADER: SNOWSTAR- white tom with blue eyes**

**DEPUTY: SWIFTTALON- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT: SUNHEART- ginger tabby she-cat with gold eyes**

**APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW (brown spotted she-cat)**

**WARRIORS:**

**STORMFALL- black and white tom**

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW (ginger tom)**

**SHADOWSTRIPE- gray tabby tom with black stripes**

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW (bluish-gray she-cat)**

**HOLLYHEART- ginger she-cat**

**FERNSHADOW- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, BRACKENPAW (pale brown tom)**

**IVYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**KESTRELFERN- ginger tabby tom**

**QUEENS:**

**SNOWFLIGHT- white she-cat (mother to Stormfall's kits; Berrykit, Volekit)**

**HEDGETAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Shadowstripe's kits; Beekit, Leafkit, Whiskerkit)**

**ELDERS**

**FAWNFOOT- tabby she-cat**

**DAISYLEAF- ginger she-cat**

**STREAMCLAN**

**LEADER: REEDSTAR- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**DEPUTY: MARSHTAIL- cream and brown tabby tom**

**MEDICINE CAT: LEOPARDSPOTS- pale brown and dark spotted tom**

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW (pale ginger she-cat)**

**WARRIORS:**

**FOXTAIL- dark ginger tom with white paws, muzzle, and tip of tail**

**APPRENTICE, LEAFPAW (gray tabby tom)**

**BADGERHEART- dark tabby tom**

**HEATHERSTORM- cream tabby she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, LIGHTPAW (ginger tabby she-cat)**

**THUNDERHEART- black tom**

**JAYWING- silver tabby tom**

**APPRENTICE, MAPLEPAW (tortoiseshell she-cat)**

**DODGESWIPE- black and white tom**

**QUEENS:**

**SHADETAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Badgerheart's kits; Robinkit, Ashkit)**

**OAKWHISKER- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Thunderheart's kits; Swiftkit, Hawkkit, Fallkit)**

**ELDERS:**

**SNOWBERRY- white she-cat**

**BERRYTAIL- brown tom with half of his tail missing**

**WILDHEART- black and white tom with a cream belly and muzzle**

**WOODCLAN**

**LEADER: RUSSETSTAR- ginger tabby she-cat with gold eyes**

**DEPUTY: HAYWHISKER- black and white tom with green eyes**

**MEDICINE CAT: CLOVERPELT- white tom with amber eyes**

**WARRIORS:**

**EAGLEHEART- white tom with brown face and tail**

**APPRENTICE, ROSEPAW (cream she-cat)**

**AMBERPOOL- black and white she-cat**

**APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW (gray tabby tom)**

**WHITEFOOT- gray tom with white paws**

**CINDERTAIL- gray tom**

**APPRENTICE, SPRINGPAW (tortoiseshell she-cat)**

**MEADOWSTREAM- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**SPOTTEDTAIL- gray and white spotted she-cat**

**QUEENS:**

**STREAMSHADOW- silver tabby she-cat (mother to Cindertail's kits; Brightkit, Silverkit, Scratchkit)**

**TIGERMIST- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Whitefoot's kits; Mousekit, Lionkit, Mistykit, Shadowkit)**

**ELDERS:**

**WILLOWSTRIPE- cream she-cat**

**FASTLIGHT- tabby tom**

**BATTLEFIELD FIGHTING CATS**

**HOLLY- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**GROVER- black and white tom with green eyes**

**SNOWBALL- white tom with blue eyes, former kittypet**

**MINT- white she-cat with emerald eyes**

**RACCOON- gray and white tom with blue eyes**

**SKUNK- black and white tom with blue eyes, Raccoon's brother**

**SHADE- dark tom with amber eyes**

**SWIPE- brown tabby she-cat with emerald eyes**

**OLIVER- black tom with yellow eyes**

**STRIPES- gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

**SUNNY- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**SCRATCH- ginger she-cat with blue eyes**

**FANG- pale brown tom with green eyes**

**THUNDER- dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**CLAW- gray tom with yellow eyes**

**OTHER ANIMALS**

**MITTENS- gray she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes, Holly's sister, lives at the edge of the forest with Twolegs**

**WAFFLE- fat orange tabby tom, kittypet who lives next to Mittens**

**TINY- small female raccoon, part of WildClan**

**SMOKY- male raccoon, Tiny's brother, WildClan**

**DUSK- male raccoon, Tiny and Smoky's brother**

**ALPHA- male alpha coyote, main leader of WildClan**

**STONE- male raccoon leader of WildClan**

**TWILIGHT- female badger leader of WildClan**

**SWISHER- male fox leader of WildClan**

**STRIPE- female skunk leader of WildClan**

**REDEYE- male rat leader of WildClan**

**I know that some of the cats have the same prefix/suffix of the Clan names. (They don't ever use the prefix/suffix of thunder, wind, shadow, or river in the real series but I did so don't hate me) Read and review! Please no flames; I just started. I accept constructive criticism though. Also, I'd appreciate some advice. Should I make the ancestors my own creation, MoonClan, or just regular StarClan? MoonClan sounds weird, but I want my story to be different than others.**


End file.
